


The Makings for Home (It’s Wherever You Are)[podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cooking, Domesticity, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Insecurity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, care taking, fanart available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron and Abbadon have both been defeated. Things with the angels and Heaven have been righted, and in the aftermath... Cas and Dean struggle to adapt to retirement from active duty. Cooking becomes involved, with dog-eared cookbooks, and lots of insecurity and feelings and love.[Let's face it, the writers never give us a happy ending, so I tried my hand at what they won't.][podfic length 39 mins 37 sec]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Makings for Home (It’s Wherever You Are)[podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Makings for Home (It’s Wherever You Are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622096) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



>  
> 
>   
> **Also, fanart for this fic can be found[here](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart-of-my-works)!**  
> 

****

**Title** : [The Makings For Home (It's Wherever You Are)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1622096)

**Author/Reader/podcover:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1)

**Rating** : T

**Tags** : Domesticity, fluff, cooking, caretaking, angst, insecurity in self-worth, found family

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

**Summary** :  Metatron and Abbadon have both been defeated. Things with the angels and Heaven have been righted, and in the aftermath... Cas and Dean struggle to adapt to retirement from active duty. Cooking becomes involved, with dog-eared cookbooks, and lots of insecurity and feelings and love.[Let's face it, the writers never give us a happy ending, so I tried my hand at what they won't.][podfic length 39 mins 37 sec]

**Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5r6wl23v930yn3p/makings_for_home_mp3.mp3) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a41bbp8omt3vfs7/SPN_The_Makings_for_Home_.m4b)

  **Also, fanart for this fic can be found[here](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart-of-my-works)!**


End file.
